1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for loading and unloading automobiles to and from an auto-transport vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an auto-transport vehicle R carries a automobile C by placing the automobile C on a carrying landing 90 (FIG. 1) or pulls the automobile C by hooking the front of the automobile C with an arm connected to the carrier landing 90 (not shown).
The prior art method included lowering a bridge 91 from the carrying landing 90 to the ground E forming a ramp. The automobile C was then driven up the bridge onto the landing of the auto-transport vehicle.
When the bridge 91 was lowered from the landing using this prior art device, the front end of the bridge 91 contacted the ground first. Then, to achieve a suitable ramp for the automobile to drive up, the device pushes the bridge forward in the direction of arrow A as illustrated in FIG. 1. Consequently, the front end of the bridge slides forward on the ground E until the bridge is completely extended.
Although the front end of the bridge 91 slides smoothly over the ground E when the ground is reasonably firm, the front end of the bridge 91 digs into the ground when the ground is soft or covered with snow. As a result the bridge can stop sliding forward or pile-up with dirt or snow, thus not allowing the bridge to be completely extended. When the bridge is being extended, the front end can also create problems by scratching against the ground surface when it paved with, for example, asphalt.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.
The present invention introduces such refinement. It is a general object of this invention to solve the problems associated with the prior art device. To improve the loading and unloading of the automobile on and off the carrying landing of the auto-transport vehicle R and to provide a method for the same. Thus allowing the automobile to be loaded or unloaded even when the ground E is soft or not in the most desirable condition. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a more effective use of the device.
The present invention loads and unloads automobiles to and from an auto-transport vehicle. The invention includes a platform which provides the surface for supporting and loading and unloading the automobile. During the loading and unloading the platform is in an approximately horizontal position. The use of the terms xe2x80x9chorizontal positionsxe2x80x9d is intended to include all positions of the platform that may be used to lower and raise the automobile onto and off of the auto-transport vehicle such that the platform is in the approximately horizontal position while on the ground and on the auto-transport vehicle.
The invention also includes a telescoping arm mechanism. A rotatable base of the telescoping arm mechanism is mounted on the back end of the chassis. The front end of the telescoping arm mechanism comes in direct contact with the bottom of the platform at the back of the chassis to support the platform to move back and forth and to lower the platform to the ground in an approximately horizontal position.
It is preferred that the invention also include at least one support leg mounted to the back end of the chassis. As the support legs touches the ground, the burden of the weight on the back of the auto-transport vehicle as the platform is moved back and forth is lessened.
In operation, the platform extends rearwardly and horizontally from the auto-transport vehicle. The platform then lowers to the ground in the horizontal position. Once the automobile is driven or moved onto the platform the platform is then raised in the horizontal position, and then the platform moves horizontally forward into the transporting position on the auto-transport vehicle.
In addition to the transportation of one automobile the invention can include means for transportation of a second automobile. A first means includes a removable clamping jig to grip the front and back of the tires of the second automobile. The clamping jig is attached to the front end of the telescoping arm mechanism and carries the second automobile by lifting one set of its tires off the ground. A second means includes a removable support jig to grip the front and rear hooking parts of the second automobile. The support jig is attached to the front end of the telescoping arm mechanism and also carries the second automobile by lifting one set of its tires off the ground. A third means includes a removable and rotatable pulley using a wire from a winch mounted on the auto-transport. The pulley is attached to the front end of the telescoping arm mechanism for towing the second automobile.
All of the foregoing operational principles and advantages of the present invention will be more fully appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description, with reference to the appended drawings.